


Thick and Thin

by Stebenooniberse



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meouch centric, Weddings, a lot of pining but theyre dumb and stupid so they dont know its pining, cyclops sung, he has green skin and pink extrema, introspective, just a hint of lore, like so fucking soft, meaning green skin and pink fingertips and ears, meech is largely the same, my own version of phobos, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stebenooniberse/pseuds/Stebenooniberse
Summary: Commander Meouch appreciated the way that humans affirmed their love for each other. The idea that there might be someone made just for you was so lovely it brought tears to his eyes.-----The guys attend Ninja Brian and Ninja Rachel's wedding and Meouch gets a little sappy and thinks about how he feels about Lord Phobos.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP), pre-Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> haha if you know me..... no you dont. do not perceive me pls.

Commander Jazzlan Meouch was not a praying man, and he certainly didn’t go to church since he wasn’t even from earth. But there was something about the way that humans proclaimed their love in the context of their faith. As Meouch sat in the pews of a large church, watching his friend, Ninja Brian, get married. Meouch didn’t really care for the flowers that Brian’s spouse had chosen, since they tickled his sensitive nose, and the cloying perfumes and colognes worn by the patrons, especially Doctor Sung beside him – who put on so much cologne to hide his stink he really should be hosed down – made him want to gag. But the white gardenias and deep green ivy with soft peach roses looked spectacular even to Havve, and it took work to make Havve appreciate nature. 

But as we were saying, Commander Meouch appreciated the way that humans affirmed their love for each other. It brought a squeezing to his heart that he was sure wasn’t just gas from his breakfast of avocado toast (thanks for the idea, millennials, its like guacamole but easier!) and maybe it meant that Meouch was… lonely. 

“I thank God that he made you, just for me.” Ninja Brian said, holding the hand of his bride, Ninja Rachel. 

Maybe Meouch had to blink away a few tears and gently clear the lump in his throat. And maybe watching the fat tears roll down Sung’s cheek and into his mustache made him feel a little better, but it didn’t make him feel any less jealous of the idea of having someone promise to be with the other forever, through thick and thin, regardless of the troubles that came their way. He imagined how differently his early life would have been if he had someone there all the time. He thought about sitting alone in his junky ship around the Holidan sector of the galaxy when his mane was just starting to come in, and suffering the itchiness and soreness from the thick bristly hair coming in, wishing for someone, anyone, to keep him company. He thought about his early 20s when he was hungry and cold and so debilitatingly alone without a soul to lean on, selling parts of his own ship for quick cash to buy rations. Meouch was so lonely and helpless then. He rubbed his knee, covered in an earth suit with soft fabric he wouldn’t have thought he would have gotten to wear when he was a poor orphan on Leoia with a sack of rough, tattered, hand-me-down clothes and $23.54 to his name. 

A green hand with pink fingertips snaked its way over his. Meouch looked to his right at Lord Phobos, the green skinned alien with pink ears and liccs for days on his guitar. Phobos had been alone for a while, and that was largely his own people’s fault for experimenting with technology too unstable to contain. Phobos was one of the very few remaining citizens of his home planet, and he took pride in that, but he had never tried to live among them on the community they had made on a neighboring planet. Phobos had left and chosen to be alone instead of with his people. When Meouch had sold him a part that would render his own ship unable to fly, Phobos had smiled and asked if he wanted to join him as part of a newfangled crew. 

Meouch hadn’t ever been asked to join anything but the back of the line before, and he readily agreed without considering the conditions. There were many – Phobos used to be royalty and had no idea how to do ship repairs and didn’t know how to solve problems that got dicey, especially when diplomacy wasn’t an option. Meouch, however, didn’t know how to haggle without getting his mane singed by blasters or how to infiltrate high society to get free food which Phobos did regularly. Everyone wanted the estranged Prince of the once great destroyed civilization to be in attendance for their fundraiser for so and so. Phobos gained a handy and quick witted member of his crew (which only consisted of the both of them) and Meouch had gained a diplomat to advocate on his behalf, and the both of them gained a friend. 

Over the years, they had met Sung and Havve who were eccentric and wouldn’t tell them how old they were or where they were from which was suspicious but understandable. Lots of space pirates couldn’t know Meouch was on the crew or else they’d blow up the ship so he could understand when Sung didn’t want to tell them who he really was. 

Phobos was smiling though, and there were tears in his eyes. 

“I don’t understand earth traditions, but this one is lovely.” Phobos whispered. He looked back at the proceedings, where Ninja Brian and Ninja Rachel were exchanging rings. 

Meouch looked back at their joined hands, his hand was thicker than Phobos’ green one, but everything was thicker than Phobos, the guy was a bean pole. A tenderness overcame Meouch then. He knew he loved Phobos more than he would ever admit. The guy was denser than lead and more obnoxious than earth Mosquitoes and he was so addicted to bread it was a little concerning, but he had saved Meouch’s life. And he understood the loneliness in Meouch’s heart, as someone who also left their home to find something… else. 

Meouch closed his hand a little tighter around Phobos’ and smiled a little. The gardenia still tickled his nose and Sung’s cologne kept wafting up and making him more and more nauseated, and the in-house band had a detuned cello he didn’t enjoy, but maybe he could be a little self indulgent in that moment and imagine that God had made Phobos just for him. They had been in more trouble than he could remember, been in and out of multiple jails and had hopped through time together. They had been in more tight and awkward squeezes than most friends and hes gotten his mane brushed, shampooed and conditioned by Phobos’ sure fingers. He’s manicured Phobos’ nails and dressed his wounds when things were dangerous. Maybe, they had been together through their own version of thick and thin. 

“By the power vested in me by the power of the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride.” The man that everyone told him was a ‘preest’ announced and everyone started clapping. The newly weds kissed with tearful smiles and Meouch let go of Phobos’ hand to clap respectfully. 

The church cleared out quickly after the ceremony was complete. Meouch stole away to the side of the church where there was a smoking shed and he took out his Juul (Sung said it was better than cigarettes) and took a few satisfying puffs. The day was magnificent, truly, blue skies and warm weather that made Meouch want to curl up in some shade and take a deep cat nap. Then, he felt a few light taps on his shoulder. 

Meouch spun around and found Phobos. He had his helmet back on and his hand in his pocket, presumably to look ‘cool’ as he’d been obsessed with the concept of ‘cool’ for months. Sung and Havve were waving at them from the van, smiling as brightly as can be. 

“We have to get to the reception early. Brian wants us as the live band again. That cello was horrific. Gotta head to our places and grab the equipment then set up within 3 hours. Sung’s working on the setlist.” Phobos rambled on as he grabbed Meouch’s hand. As Phobos led him to the van where Sung was writing a setlist on a bit of napkin. 

“Meouch! What are wedding songs? I can’t believe Brian dropped this on us last minute, after we asked him a bunch of times! Ninja Brian, do you want us to be your in-house band or not?” Sung grouched “He’s lucky we’re professionals.” 

Meouch couldn’t hold back his smile. “Maybe stay away from Computer Wife, bud.” 

“Hey don’t joke about that! I’m still sensitive about that!” Sung’s pen hit Meouch squarely in the forehead and he laughed as Sung reached his short arms back to try and grab it back from him. Phobos started the van and began pulling out of the parking spot as Havve shoved Sung back into his seat and gestured at his seatbelt. 

“Do you think we have time for some donuts, I’m kinda hungry.” Sung pipped up. The click of his seatbelt and the rustling of his suit was drowned out by Phobos claiming that there wasn’t enough time and that they’d eat at the reception, to which Sung responded: “But I’m hungry right /now/” 

Meouch relaxed in his seat and looked out onto the LA street. Maybe he didn’t have to ever get married. He had three spouses right there with him all the time, and they’ve always been there through thick and thin, sickness and health, richer or poorer. Since landing on Earth and deciding to stay, they’d learned a lot. Maybe he wanted to hold Phobos’ hand more often and that needed to be addressed eventually. But he guessed that maybe he was already married to his family. An empathetic cyclops of unknown age, a murderous robot with a soft spot for cacti and cats, and a weird green skinned noble alien with a penchant for yeast bread. Maybe Meouch wasn’t so terribly alone after all. 

As he looked at Phobos and remembered how warm his hand felt while watching the Ninjas Brian and Rachel being married, he thought that he might want to be extra married to Phobos. Maybe he’d talk to him about it some other time. For now, Meouch could just appreciate the though that there was someone out there made just for him. 

If marriage is more than just being someone’s friend well, Meouch is still learning about Earth customs. 

-stebenooniberse


End file.
